


falling in love with you

by corpsified



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, CorpseKuno, Fanfiction, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsified/pseuds/corpsified
Summary: sometimes in life, it's the small things that we find ourselves helplessly falling in love with.and sykkuno just fell in love.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	falling in love with you

it was a sunny morning in los angeles, california. the sun seeped through the translucency of the curtains in sykkuno's room.

sykkuno was sleeping peacefully under his white and black colored bedsheets. his chest rose and fell rhythmically as he softly breathed in and out.

the screen of sykkuno's phone, which was on the nightstand next to the lamp, lit up. the sudden sound of the default phone alarm on his phone jolted him awake, causing him to let out a tiny yelp. sykkuno groaned, tossed over, and quickly pressed the gray 'stop' button located below the orange 'snooze' button.

sykkuno sat up and stretched with a yawn. his eyes darted around the room. he began to think about all the things that were scheduled for the day, but soon stopped afterward when it started to overwhelm him.

sykkuno swung his legs over the edge of his bed and pressed his toes into the carpet, standing up onto the floor. he did a final stretch before he waltzed over to the whiteboard on the wall. he hastily put an 'x' over the day's date, september 16. he made a mental note that he had an among us lobby today.

he then started walking towards the bathroom. when he stepped inside, he flicked on the light and positioned himself in front of the mirror. he looked at the reflection staring back at him and sighed.

strands of hairs were cluttered messily around his head, his cheeks were very rosy, and he looked half-asleep. "oh jesus," he mumbled tiredly upon taking in his appearance.

he grabbed his comb from one of the drawers and began gliding it through his bird nest of a hairstyle, smoothing it out and somewhat styling it, if you could even call it that.

he took another look at himself and decided that his appearance would just have to do. it's not like he had anyone he had to impress, well besides his viewers, he supposed. he didn't like the way he looked either, so it's not like he would argue with them if they were to point it out, anyway.

sykkuno then grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from the black and coral colored ceramic cup. he held the toothbrush in his left hand, toothpaste in the right, and gently squeezed a good amount onto the bristles of the toothbrush. he began brushing his teeth, making circular motions.

he spat out the toothpaste into the sink and turned the water on. he grabbed a tiny cup and rinsed his mouth out. he tossed the cup into the trash can next to the sink. finally, he rinsed his mouth using mouthwash, spat it out, then smiled brightly into the mirror.

he wasn't exactly a fan of his smile. where most of his fans insisted they have seen a masterpiece, all he saw in his reflection was imperfections. the little things just seemed to pop out at him.

he hated the way his lips curled into a smile. he didn't like the way his teeth looked either. in summary, sykkuno doesn't like his face; and if he's being completely honest, there's nothing he does like about himself.

sykkuno, for as long as he could remember, has always found himself as a rather unattractive guy. this thought of himself was partially attributed by the idea that no girls have ever really been interested in him, so it just seems to him that his looks must be the reason why.

something inside of him just cringes whenever people throw compliments at him. it reminds him of those thoughts about his own self-worth and attractiveness. he doesn't want to be reminded. he's thought about it enough, and doesn't want to be reminded anymore. but sometimes, it just keeps happening.

he knows that people mean well, but he just wishes people would understand that it's not what he wants to hear. it doesn't help him at all, and in fact, it really only makes matters worse for him.

there's times where these thoughts resurface. partially because of the whole compliment thing, but also, just anytime he looks at his reflection. it repulses him. there's days where he wishes he could be someone else, with a different face, a different body, a different everything, really.

but in present time, he has found things in life that have distracted him from the feeling of self-hatred. sykkuno has found friends that care for him and accept him for who he is. but deep down inside that mind of his, he secretly wonders the validity of his friendships.

out of all his friends, he believed that lily was his closest. lily had helped him get to where he was. he was so thankful for her. without her, he wasn't sure if he would still even be alive. she really helped sykkuno a lot in getting where he is now. obviously, she's not the only reason for his upbringing on the internet, but she definitely played a very important part.

he supposed that if lily had stuck with him for this long, surely she wouldn't be doing it just to turn around and betray him. she's just not that kind of person. she's an amazing friend. one that anyone would be jealous to have.

speaking of friends, sykkuno once again came to the realization that he was scheduled for an among us game in a few hours. he nodded to himself and then continued to get ready.

sykkuno walked toward his closet. he grabbed a random greenish-blue shirt and a pair gray sweatpants, then changed into those clothes. he threw his previous clothes that he had slept in into the hamper.

sykkuno slowly headed to the door of his room and turned the knob slowly, carefully listening to see if anyone was awake. he didn't hear anyone in the hall, so he assumed that he was the first one in the house to wake up. he figured it was better off that way, considering he could easily slip in and out of the kitchen without having to make conversation with anyone. so, that's exactly what he proceeded to do.

he began to make his way through the hall, go down the stairs, head into the kitchen, and open a few cupboards. he grabbed a mug that said 'not a morning person', a container filled with instant coffee, a bowl, and a box of lucky charms. then, he made his way over to the fridge to grab milk. then finally, he grabbed a couple of spoons from a drawer.

sykkuno started to heat a mug-full of water in the microwave when he heard sudden footsteps down the stairs. so much for being the only one awake.

"hello?" he heard a voice, that was very obviously toast.

sykkuno let out a soft sigh. he turned toward the hallway in which toast was standing in, with his arm placed against the door frame of the kitchen. "h-hey jeremy! good morning." sykkuno smiled gently.

"good morning, thomas. you're up kinda early, huh?" toast said as he took his arm off the door frame and began to walk in the kitchen and swing open the fridge door.

"mhmm. just thought maybe it would be a good idea to start my day early. y'know? but maybe take it easy at the same time that way i'm not too tired when we stream later," sykkuno explained whilst raising his hand up to adjust the locks of hair that were falling onto his face.

"yeah- makes sense i guess," he shrugged. he pulled away from the fridge with a container of orange juice in his left hand as he used his right hand to shut the refrigerator door. he then grabbed a cup to pour the juice in.

sykkuno watched his actions awkwardly, not really knowing how or wanting, rather, to make conversation. 'it was definitely too early for that,' he thought.

the sudden beeping of the microwave caught sykkuno's attention. he turned back around to face the microwave, which was placed on a shelf, and reached to take out the hot mug of water and place it on the counter below it. he began stirring in the instant coffee.

"alright, well, i'm gonna go back upstairs. talk to you during among us," toast told him, with a small chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"mhmm, talk to you then!" sykkuno responded with a nod.

he quickly glanced over, watched toast leave the kitchen, and presumably walk back up the stairs to the second floor. then, sykkuno looked back over at the kitchen counter and began pouring his cereal and milk, topping it off by digging the spoon into the bowl and taking a bite.

a few minutes later, after he had finished his cereal and his coffee, he then put the dirty dishes into the sink. he definitely didn't want to linger in the kitchen any longer than he had to, so he quickly made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

he walked into his room, making sure to close the door behind him. he made his way over to the spot in his room divided by the black and white shoji, then sat down at his computer desk and exhaled the breath that he didn't know he had even been holding.

sykkuno spent the next few hours doing numerous things to pass the time. he played minecraft for a few minutes, listened to music, and watched some of other streamer's streams. time just seemed to drag on. it felt like it had been days when it finally became 3pm. it was now time for sykkuno to join the discord call and play among us with his friends.

sykkuno opened discord and obs as soon as he could. as it turns out, he had not been keeping track of time and it was a few minutes after 3. he joined the call that everyone in the discord server playing in the among us lobby that day was already in, deafened and muted, then switched tabs to obs and hovered his mouse over the button to start the stream.

sykkuno inhaled sharply, let out a long exhale, then clicked the button.

a few seconds passed by. his eyes locked onto the webcam sitting a bit past and above his computer monitor.

"how's it going, everyone?"

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be a romantic (non-sexual) story between corpse and sykkuno. i do not believe that they're actually dating, nor do i wish for them to be in real life. this is merely a work of fanfiction. if you are uncomfortable with this, please click off and don't interact. also, this story will not be completely true to reality when it comes to retelling of events. it might have certain similarities to real life events, but a good amount of it is fiction. feel free to leave me recommendations of how i can improve or any mistakes i made in my writing. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> ( if any discomfort is expressed by any person(s) involved, this story will immediately be removed! )


End file.
